Deerstar's violence
by strongwolf4
Summary: Deerleap thinks the only way to keep a Clan safe is through fighting and bloodshed, and her Clanmates don't agree. After being shunned for her behavior, she leaves Thunderclan in search of a new home and purpose. And when she finds it, she doubts she'll ever return to Thunderclan again.
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

 **Thunderclan**

Leader-Cinderstar-Gray-tabby tom

Deputy-Grayfur-Gray tom

Medicine Cat-Larkfeather-Dappled coated tom

 **WARRIORS**

Yellowstone-Brown tom

Juniperfang-Black-and-white tom  
Apprentice, Patchpaw

Pinetail-Black she-cat

Lilystem- Light-gray she-cat

Flowerpetal- Tabby she-cat  
Appretince, Whitepaw

Appleblossom- Cream-colored she-cat

Lightdash- Cream-colored tom with black stripes

Dottedpelt-White she-cat with black spots

Leafspots- Gray tom with dark spots

 **APPRENTICES**

Patchpaw- White tom with brown spots

Whitepaw- White tom with blue eyes

 **QUEENS**

Jayfang- Tabby she-cat with white chest (Mother to Deerkit, a she-kit with the markings of a deer, Whistlekit, a dark-gray long-haired tom, Snowkit, a white she-kit with brown eyes, and Petalkit, a small gray she-kit.)

Blossomwind- White she-cat with brown flecks shaped like blossoms (Mother to Batkit, a dark-gray tom with a light-gray chest and face and underbelly and black paws, and Owlkit, a brown she-kit.)

 **ELDERS**

Whiskerfang- Gray she-cat with closed right eye

Blackfang-White tom with black muzzle

 **Windclan**

Leader-Rabbitstar-Brown-and-white tom

Deputy-Larkfur-pale-brown tom

 **WARRIORS**

Timberfur-Brown tom with brown spots  
Apprentice, Smallpaw

Dashfur-Dark-gray tom

Fernwind- Brown tabby tom

Pouncefoot-Light-gray she-cat

Mistpelt- Dark-gray she-cat  
Apprentice, Stickpaw

Cloudmist- White tom with black stripes and black spots

Mossbark- Dark-brown tom

 **APPRENTICES**

Smallpaw- Small brown tom

Stickpaw- Light-gray she-cat

 **QUEENS**

Patchfoot-White she-cat with brown paws (Mother to Foxkit, a brown tom with a dark brown tail and brown spots, and Badgerkit, a black-and-white tom.)

Dirtfur- Dark-brown she-cat (Mother to Lionkit, a fluffy golden tom, and Harekit, a light-brown tom.)

 **ELDERS**

Redfur-Red she-cat

 **Riverclan**

Leader-Stonestar-Dark-gray tom

Deputy- Mossfoot- Dark-brown she-cat

Medicine cat-Strongheart-Light-gray tom  
Apprentice, Stormpaw

 **WARRIORS**

Featherpelt-Light-gray tom with dark-gray paws and tail  
Apprentice, Sharppaw

Moonfeather- Light-gray she-cat

Brightlight- White she-cat

Sparrowtail- Light-brown she-cat with dark-brown tail

Puddlefur- Dark-gray tom with dark-gray stripes

Goldenfur- Golden tom with brown flecks

Willowtail- Light-gray she-cat with dark-gray stripes

Fintail-Light-gray tom

Jumptail-Light-brown tom

 **APPRENTICES**

Stormpaw- Light-gray tom with black spots

Sharppaw- Light-ginger tom with light-tan face, chest, and underbelly.

 **QUEENS**

Cheetahfur- Light brown she-cat with black spots (Mother to Gorsepaw, and ginger tom, and Smokepaw, a black tom.)

Mudpelt-Dark-brown she-cat (Mother to Blackkit, a black tom with a white-tipped tail and white underbelly, and Brownkit, a light-brown tom with a black-tipped tail.)

 **ELDERS**

Stickywhisker-Light-brown she-cat

Grasspelt-Light-gray she-cat with scar across her back and scar on her left cheek

 **Shadowclan**

Leader-Russetstar-Dark-gray she-cat

Deputy-Barkrain-Dark-brown tom

Medicine cat- Brakenpelt-Light-tabby tom  
Apprentice, Mousepaw

 **WARRIORS**

Brownstone-light-brown tom

Nailwhisker-Light-gray she-cat

Morninglight-Light-gray she-cat with dark-gray stripes  
Apprentice, Runningpaw

Darkshadow- Black tom  
Apprentice, Pinepaw

Foxcatcher-Dark-brown tom with light-brown tail and spots

Arrowtail-Brown she-cat

Flamefur-Orange she-cat

Sagefur-White tom with orange eyes

Lionfluff-Golden tom with brown chest  
Apprentice, Rainpaw

 **APPRENTICES**

Runningpaw-Light-tabby tom

Mousepaw-Light-gray she-cat with dark-gray tipped tail

Pinepaw- Brown tom

Rainpaw- Dark-gray tom

 **QUEENS**

Daisytail- Light-tabby she-cat (Mother to Eaglekit, a white-and-brown she-kit, and Dustkit, a brown tom.)

 **ELDERS**

Featherwing-Black she-cat

Stripefur-Light-brown tabby she-cat with black stripes

 **Author's note!**

 **This takes place in the forest, not the lake! I've always liked the forest better XD**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **Tails**


	2. Prolouge

**Prologue**

The night air was chilly. Cinderstar sat on the Highrock, looking up at the star filled sky. Stars were dappled in a smooth manner, Silverpelt shining bright. Cinderstar's mind was filled with thoughts.

 _We need more apprentices. The apprentices we have now are almost ready to become warriors._

"I hope you're thinking the same thing I am." A voice piped up. Cinderstar turned in surprise to see his Medicine Cat, Larkfeather, padding up to him.

"Larkfeather." Cinderstar said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Larkfeather twitched his ear. "Hopefully thinking what you're thinking. I need an apprentice."

Cinderstar flicked his ear. "What about Whitepaw?"

Larkfeather's eyes widened. "You're right," he began, "he's been seeming to be interested. I'll ask him."

"I hope he says yes." Cinderstar meowed. "I don't want to force him."

Larkfeather smiled. "You're a kind leader, Cinderstar." He meowed. "You can teach Shadowclan a lesson."

Cinderstar frowned. "Violence is never the answer. Everything can be sorted out through words."

Larkfeather sighed. "I wish it were that easy."

"Me too." Cinderstar agreed.

Larkfeather's eyes widened. "Oh! Cinderstar! Kits were just born. Jayfang's kits."

Cinderstar smiled. "Wonderful. Leafspots must be so proud." A sudden thought struck him: "Oh! More apprentices!"

Larkfeather smiled. "Yes! They were fun to deliver. Their names are Deerkit, Whistlekit, Snowkit, and Petalkit."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. All she-cats except for Whistlekit."

Cinderstar chuckled. "Well, Whistlekit will be getting into much mischief then."

"Oh, yes." Larkfeather chuckled. "Toms always do."

Cinderstar sighed, looking back up at the stars. "Good. Many kits mean's more apprentices. Oh by the way, has Starclan spoken to you?"

"Actually, yes." Larkfeather replied. "I received a prophecy."

Cinderstar's eyes widened. "What is it?"

Larkfeather heaved a heavy sigh. "A warrior will be different from others, and travel far to reveal their true path."

Cinderstar's eyes were still wide. "Who is it talking about?"

Larkfeather shook his head. "I do not know. But we'll find out in time."

Cinderstar looked to the sky. "I hope so. Starclan will tell us soon."


End file.
